


Sparkling Troubles

by ChrysCare



Series: To Be Young Again [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two key Autobots are put out of commission for the foreseeable future? Can the others survive the mayhem that is about to ensue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It starts

“Ratchet, there are others with more devastating injuries than I have,” Optimus Prime says. Ratchet slams a wrench down on the Prime’s helm.

“Not devastating,” Ratchet huffs. “You have a fragging hole in your side. I don’t even know where to begin. Why you have to go against Megatron alone is beyond me.”

“I am the only one who can come back without going offline,” Optimus Prime says. 

“Still—“ Ratchet says.

“Hey Ratchet, I made you something that could help,” Wheeljack says walking into the med-bay. “It should make armor like new.”

“Hand it over,” Ratchet says and takes the device out of Wheeljack’s servos. He walks back to Optimus Prime’s med-berth and starts the device.

“Uh . . . Ratch . . . I—“ Wheeljack starts but the device starts smoking and explodes on Ratchet and Optimus Prime. “Uh, yeah, haven’t tested it. Ratchet? Prime?”

Wheeljack walks up to the berth. Crying comes from the smoke cloud. Wheeljack fans the smoke away and reveals a small red and white sparkling and a red and blue flamed sparkling. 

“Oh dear,” Wheeljack says and the two mechs—femme’s—look up at the white, green and red mech.


	2. Broken

Wheeljack looks down at the two femmes, each look up with bright blue optics. The one that used to be the Prime looks over at Ratchet and smirks. His-her silver servos raise and land roughly on Ratchet’s frame. Ratchet falls to the floor looking confused and sniffles. Optimus Prime laughs, Wheeljack bends down to pick up Optimus Prime. The small femme Prime giggles and runs around the med-berth. Ratchet starts wailing when Wheeljack starts to chase the small Prime. 

“Ratchet?” Ironhide asks and peaks into the med-bay. “Wheeljack where’s Ratchet?”

“He’s right there,” Wheeljack says pointing to the sparkling on the floor.

“Uh . . . nice joke,” Ironhide says. “That’s a femme sparkling. Now where—where the frag did you find a femme sparkling?”

“It’s Ratchet,” Wheeljack says grabbing Optimus Prime when the Prime tries to climb up on the counter. 

“How?” Ironhide asks and picks up the crying femme sparkling. He rubs Ratchet’s back, the sobs slow and Ratchet falls into recharge in Ironhide’s arms. 

“How did you do that?” Wheeljakc asks holding the squirming Prime by his ankle. 

“Well, first of all you don’t hold sparklings like that,” Ironhide says and takes Prime in his other arm. Optimus Prime calms and starts poking Ratchet’s recharging frame. “Stop that, he’s recharging.”

“You mean she,” Wheeljack says.

“She,” Ironhide says. “Opitmus stop!”

Optimus Prime shakes his helm and starts tapping Ratchet’s helm. Ratchet onlines his optics and glares at the Prime. The red and white femme balls her small fist and punches the other femme in the face. 

“Ratchet!” Ironhide yells and dumps the sparklings on the berth. “Be good. You don’t hit Prime like that. Prime you don’t poke Ratchet when she’s sleeping. Got it!”

The sparklings look up at Ironhide with bright optics. Ratchet pouts and nods. Optimus Prime nods and puts a servo on Ratchet’s back. Ratchet looks over to the Prime, Prime smiles innocently and moves her arm. Ratchet yelps when the berth leaves from underneath her. Ironhide grabs Ratchet before she can hit the floor. 

“I think Prime needs to go to the brig,” Ironhide says. 

“It won’t help,” Wheeljack says. “Cell bars are too far apart.”

“Even the cassette cell?”

“We have Ravage in it,” Wheeljack says. 

“We could stasis cuff him,” Ironhide smirks and looks down at the red and blue femme. 

“That would . . . work,” Wheeljack says. Ironhide pulls out a pair of stasis cuffs and puts one on the Prime’s wrist. Optimus Prime raises her wrist to inspect the new shiny thing when Ironhide pulls her wrist down on the med-berth. “We need to keep them separated. “

“You need to fix this,” Ironhide says shoving a finger to Wheeljack’s chest. “You did this. You need to reverse it. Get your doodad and fix it.”

“All right,” Wheeljack says and takes the now semi melted device from the floor. 

“Now, you and me, we need to find you some caretakers,” Ironhide says rubbing Ratchet’s back. “Someone responsible, someone who won’t lose you, someone who doesn’t really get out on the battlefield.”


	3. Finding Ratchet a Caretaker

Ratchet starts whimpering and squirms in Ironhide’s arms.

“Do you need some Energon?” Ironhide asks, Ratchet nods. “Let’s get going to the rec room then.”

Ironhide walks into the rec room, the mech’s inside don’t pay any attention to them. He gets the cube of Energon and takes it to the officer’s lounge. He sets Ratchet on the table and turns around to get the water to dilute the Mid-Grade Energon for the sparkling. Ratchet stands and walks over to the cube. She cups her servos and dips them in the Energon. She starts drinking from her cupped servos. Ironhide turns around with the water to see Ratchet dipping her servos in the Energon. 

“Not for you,” Ironhide says, picking Ratchet up and sets her on the table farther away. He pours the water in and fills a human mixing bowl for Ratchet. “This is for you.”

Ratchet shakes her helm and pats her abdomen.

“You can’t be full already, you didn’t even drink any Energon yet,” Ironhide says and winces when Ratchet tries to stand. Ratchet wobbles and falls face down on the table. 

“Why did you allow a femme sparkling to get over-energized?” Prowl asks. Ironhide jumps and looks back at Prowl who stands in the doorway with his arms crossed.

“When did you get here?”

“I just walked in when the sparkling face planted on the table,” Prowl says. “It is no wonder Bumblebee lived this long.”

“Ratchet’s not drunk.”

“You expect me to believe that that sparkling is Ratchet?” Prowl asks. “First, that is a sparkling. Second the sparkling is a femme. Ratchet is neither.”

“But it is Ratchet,” Ironhide says. “Wheeljack’s doodad went berserk again and turned Prime and Ratchet into sparklings.”

“That I believe but why sparklings that are femmes?”

“Why aren’t you crashing?”

“Jazz hit me in the helm,” Prowl says. “I felt something break. I conclude it was my battle computer.”

“Why weren’t you going to the med-bay?” 

“I was, until I heard you.”

“Repairs might be a little late,” Ironhide says, watching Ratchet reach up to the ceiling while she lies on her back.

“I can see,” Prowl says.

“I know the perfect caretaker for Ratchet.”

“Who?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you never really go out on the battlefield,” Ironhide says. “You stay in your office most of the time. Why not?”

“When my battle computer broke it erased my emotions,” Prowl says. “I cannot feel any emotions, it is illogical that I look after a sparkling that needs an emotional connection.”

“Just make sure he doesn’t get in trouble or killed.”

“Killed would not help the Autobot cause.”

“You still have a sense of humor.”

“I am stating a fact.”

“You won’t get her drunk,” Ironhide says. “Someone has to keep her away from Prime. Prime’s trying to kill her.”’

“That is illogical,” Prowl says. Ironhide picks up Ratchet and practically throws her in Prowl’s arms. “Ironhide, I am not looking after—“

Ironhide smiles and walks out of the lounge. Prowl stares at the femme Ratchet. The sparklings starts poking at Prowl’s face and giggles.

:Prowl to Jazz,: Prowl says over the private comm..

:Jazz here,: Jazz happily replies.

:I hate you,: Prowl says.

:Thought you couldn’t feel emotions,: Jazz says.

:It is from a memory,: Prowl states. :I really hate you.:

:I love ya too Prowler,: Jazz says.


	4. Finding Optimus' Caretaker

“Prime, you need Energon,” Ironhide holds the bowl of diluted Energon for Optimus Prime. The femme shakes her helm. “Please?”

Optimus Prime holds out her servos. Ironhide smiles and hands her the bowl. Optimus Prime takes it, holds it out over the med-berth and drops it. She smiles and waves at it as it falls and shatters. Ironhide shakes his helm.

“What is wrong with you?” Ironhide asks. Optimus Prime points to his chest with an innocent expression. “Yes, you.”

Optimus Prime shrugs and starts kicking her pedes against the berth.

“Were you this bad as a sparkling?” Ironhide asks and Optimus Prime shakes her helm. She pouts and starts sniffling. “Don’t cry. You just need to stop being mean.”

Optimus Prime nods, sniffles some more and holds out her servos for Ironhide to pick her up. Ironhide picks the small femme up and cradles her to his chest. Optimus Prime lays her helm on Ironhide’s chest above his spark. The sparkling coos and falls into recharge with her thumb in her mouth.

“Ain’t that the cutest,” Ironhide smirks and saves some image files. “Let’s take ya back to your quarters. Maybe you’ll calm down in a familiar place." 

Ironhide types in the code for the Prime’s quarters. He walks through the main room to the berth room and lies back on the berth. Optimus Prime curls up over Ironhide’s spark. 

 

Ironhide onlines in the morning. Looking around, he is dazed at onlining in a different berthroom than his own. He feels something on his chest and memories of femme sparkling Prime come back. He smiles at the cuteness of the Prime curling up over his spark. He looks down and frowns. Where the red and blue flamed femme should be is piles of data-pads. He sits up, data-pads scatter around him and he finds the main door opened slightly. He groans and starts to search for the missing Prime. 

“Maybe I’m not cut out to care for sparklings anymore.”

“Did you lose someone?” Bumblebee asks. Ironhide turns around to see Bumblebee holding the blue and red femme. Optimus Prime waves and giggles at Ironhide before hugging Bumblebee around the neck.

“Do you want to be her caretaker?” Ironhide asks.

“We’ve spent the whole morning together,” Bumblebee says. “How hard could it be?”

“She’s a little glitch.”

“Awe, she’s not that bad.”

“Wait and see.”

“You’re not bad are you?” Bumblebee asks the femme. She shakes her helm with an innocent look. Bumblebee walks away. Optimus Prime looks over Bumblebee’s shoulder and smirks at Ironhide.

“Ah scrap,” Ironhide says seeing that look before one of the twins' pranks hit him.


	5. Prowl's Crash Course in Sparklings

Prowl holds Ratchet at arm’s length away from him. Pink Energon drips down the black and white’s front. He walks into the med-bay with Ratchet giggling non-stop. 

“Uh . . . Prowl what are you doing?” First Aid asks.

“It’s broken,” Prowl says. 

“Isn’t that Ratchet?” First Aid asks.

“Yes,” Prowl says. “It is.”

“Well Ratchet isn’t an it, he’s a she,” First Aid says.

“That’s what I said,” Prowl says. “It’s broken.”

“You’re saying it,” First Aid says.

“Jazz broke my battle computer, I have no emotions,” Prowl says. “Perhaps emotions are connected to it and it.”

Hoist holds his servo over his face mask. He tries holding back his laughs. Prowl’s unemotional stare make him stop.

“Ratchet only purged his Energon,” First Aid says taking Ratchet and setting her on a med-berth with a bowl of sparkling grade Energon. “Good thing we were on Cybertron when Jazz called for sparkling grade.”

“We can fix your battle computer,” Hoist says motioning to the empty med-berth.

“That would be best,” Prowl says. The last thing he hears is the femme sparkling wailing as darkness consumes him and he falls into stasis. 

 

Prowl onlines, processor one hundred percent in working order. He looks around, something by his side makes him stop trying to sit up. He looks down to see sparkling femme Ratchet curled up at his side. Wrench in a death grip in the small servos. Ratchet’s optics brighten and she sits up. She pulls herself up to stand by Prowl’s armor. With wrench in servo, she hits Prowl on the helm.

“Owe, what was that for?” Prowl asks, Ratchet giggles and starts whacking Prowl with the wrench. “First Aid! Hoist! Ratchet’s trying to kill me!”

First Aid and Hoist laugh in the doorway as Ratchet slams the wrench on Prowl’s armor. The plastic wrench makes small pinging noises as it hits the metal.

“He’s not going to make any lasting damage,” Hoist says. “Any way he’ll repair it when he gets back.”

“He’s just having fun,” First Aid smiles. “You should get used to having sparklings, aren’t you and Jazz together?”

“Jazz’s sparklings will be the unmaker themselves,” Prowl says grabbing the servo with the wrench in it. “Stop.”

Ratchet nods and pats Prowl’s arm.

“Isn’t that cute,” Hoist says.

“Ratchet and cute do not mix,” Prowl says. Ratchet pouts and Prowl sighs. “Fine, they do.”

“Grapple is working on the sparkling berths,” Hoist says. “We locked Wheeljack in his lab until he fixes his device.

“You are giving him Energon, right?”

“I knew we were forgetting something,” First Aid says, Prowl glares at the medic. “Yes, he has Energon.”

“Am I cleared to go?” Prowl asks with Ratchet on his lap with the wrench.

“Not quite yet,” First Aid says. “We need to tell you about sparklings.”


	6. Bumblebee's Crash Course into Sparklinghood

“Prime?” Bumblebee asks as he looks around his quarters. “Optimus? Where are you? Come on, I have monitor duty. I’m going to be late.”

“Stop it!” Optimus Prime screams. Bumblebee jumps over the Cybertronian couch and looks under the table. The blue and red flamed femme holds her helm. The crystal display, the Praxian crystals lay in shards in front of her.

“Prime? Did you do this?” Bumblebee asks. Optimus Prime looks up, blue optics shimmering. She shakes her helm, then looks at the shards. She nods and sniffles.

“I’m . . . I’m sorry,” Optimus Prime sniffles. “I. . .I didn’t mean to. Hold me?”

Bumblebee pulls Optimus Prime out from under the table and cuddles the femme close. Optimus Prime latches on to Bumblebee’s armor. 

“The voices took control,” Optimus Prime sniffles. “They told me to. I didn’t want to. I’m sorry I’m such a bad sparkling.”

“You’re not bad,” Bumblebee says. “What do you mean voices?”

“They . . . they whisper to me,” Optimus Prime says. “I don’t want to listen to them.”


	7. Ratchet's very boring Playtime

Prowl sits in his office. Ratchet plays with her wrench and data-pad. She looks up to Prowl and frowns. She aims her wrench and throws. Prowl’s helm jerks back from surprise.

“Why did you do that?” Prowl asks and takes the wrench to Ratchet. “Do not throw things, you could hurt someone. Do you want to hurt someone?”

“No,” Ratchet looks down. She looks up hopeful. “Play?”

“I am sorry, I have work to do,” Prowl says.

“Oh,” Ratchet says. “Can I go play with someone else?”

“The base is empty,” Prowl says. “They all left for battle.”

“Oh,” Ratchet says and onlines the data-pad. Prowl sits in his chair and starts working again. “Will you tell me a story?”

“Once there was a CMO, he turned into a sparkling. The end.”

Ratchet huffs and throws the wrench at him.

“What did I say?”

“Not to throw, I could hurt someone. I wanted to hurt you, so I threw it.”

“Please do not throw it again,” Prowl says and starts working.

“Okay,” Ratchet says holding out her servo. Prowl continues with his reports. Ratchet frowns and walks over to Prowl. She taps on his leg. “Can I have my wrench back?”

Prowl hands her the wrench. Ratchet frowns and walks over to her data-pad. She picks it up and looks back to Prowl, deeming it safe, she walks out of the office to find someone to play with.


	8. Eureka

Wheeljack stares at the table covered in the parts of the device which turned Prime and Ratchet into sparkling femmes.

“It doesn’t make sense,” Wheeljack says. “It was only supposed to mend the Cybertronian material around it.”

Wheeljack looks over the blueprints for the device. The paper of the blueprint comes apart a bit. A double image. Wheeljack pulls the paper apart.

“Eureka!” Wheeljack holds the two plans up. “Scrap.” 

The name on both plans is a certain purple one optic mech. Sometimes having SpecOps breaking into another scientist lab could come back and bite.

:Wheeljack to Jazz,: Wheeljack says.

:Did ya figure it out yet?:

:Not quite,: Wheeljack says. :I know what went wrong.:

:So ya can fix it.:

:No, I’ve run into a little hiccup,: Wheeljack says.

:What do you mean?:

:It seems when you and your team raided Shockwave’s lab you snagged a powerful weapon. Well the blueprints kind of stuck together and I believed it to be one device. Well it wasn’t. Could you or someone go back to the Nemesis and look for an anti-weapon? The devices I have turn mechs into femmes and turn grown adult Cybertronians into sparklings.:

:Are you sure you’re not a con?: Jazz asks.

:I’m trying to fix it,: Wheeljack says. :It looked legit.:

:You’re gonna wake up deactivated one of these orns,: Jazz says. :It ain’t gonna be by mah servos either.:


	9. Prowl freaks out

“Okay Ratchet, we can play now,” Prowl says setting the last datapad aside. “Ratchet?”

Prowl stands and looks around his office, the femme is nowhere to be seen. He looks at the door, which is partially opened. He groans. 

“Ratchet,” Prowl calls as he walks through the hall of the base. “Ratchet, where are you?”

Prowl walks into the rec room, it’s empty. He turns up the sensors in his doorwings and locates Bumblebee and Optimus in Bumblebee’s quarters. Wheeljack in his lab and Jazz is in the vents. Wait, Jazz in the vents?

:Prowl to Jazz,: Prowl says.

:Hey Prowler.:

:Why are you in the vents?: Prowl asks.

:A cassette came in,: Jazz says. :He’s headin’ to the med-bay. Anyone in there?:

:Not that I am aware of,: Prowl says. :Which cassette?:

:Ravage broke out.:

:I am headed toward the med-bay.:

A crash and scream comes from the med-bay. Prowl takes off running to the med-bay. He sees Ravage whimpering and shaking beside the med-berth. Ratchet stands on the counter with a sink full of wrenches, two already in servo. Jazz drops down behind Prowl.

:I’ll take Ravage back to the brig,” Jazz says and catches Ravage in a stasis net.

“Ratchet put down the wrenches,” Prowl says.

“No,” Ratchet says. “My shiny new toys.”

“Ratchet, those are not toys,” Prowl says and tries to take one of the wrenches out of Ratchet’s servo.

“Mine!” Ratchet screams, rivaled only by Starscream. “Mine! Mine! Mine!”

Prowl hisses when Ratchet hits him on the arm. Ratchet throws the wrench. Prowl screams and falls to his knees as his doorwings erupt in pain.

“Prowl?” Ratchet asks. “I’m sorry. Kiss it make it better?”

“That will not help,” Prowl winces.

“Maybe Ah can,” Jazz says turning up the magnets in his servos.

“Prowl mad?” Ratchet asks and pouts. 

“No, as long as you do not play with those,” Prowl says.

“Okay,” Ratchet says and grabs her plastic wrench. “Ready to play now?”


	10. Optimus Prime Crashes

Bumblebee watches Optimus Prime play with the building blocks. Optimus Prime picks one up and throws it across the room. 

“No!” Optimus Prime screams. “Caretaker!”

“I’m right here Optimus,” Bumblebee says and kneels by the femme.

“I don’t want to listen to them,” Optimus Prime says.

“Who are they?” Bumblebee asks.

“They’re like me,” Optimus Prime says. She taps her chest. “They’re in here.”

“They’re in your spark?”

“No, yes, beside it,” Optimus Prime says. “There’s a lot of them.”

“What do they say?”

“They want me to do things,” Optimus Prime says. “All but two want me to do bad things. Am I crazy?”

“No,” Bumblebee says. “Do you know their designations?”

“Prima and Guardian,” Optimus Prime says. Blue optics flicker and Optimus Prime falls to the floor. 

“Prime!” Bumblebee yells and picks up the sparkling.


	11. Primes are not planners

Optimus Prime onlines, she rubs her helm.

“How are you feeling?” Bumblebee asks.

“Better,” Optimus Prime says. “Can I go play now?”

“I don’t see why not,” Bumblebee says. “Can we move your toys to the monitor room?”

“Yeah,” Optimus Prime says. “You’re the best caretaker ever.”

Optimus Prime hugs Bumblebee before running to her toys. She gathers them all and follows Bumblebee to the monitor room. 

“Can I play under the table?” Optimus Prime asks. 

“Of course you can,” Bumblebee smiles and Optimus Prime scurries under the table with her toys. Optimus Prime chirps away as she plays; Bumblebee smiles as he watches the monitor. A message pops up on the screen: I need to see you, now. “Optimus, can you stay here and play while I go do something?”

Optimus Prime nods and continues to play. Bumblebee pats Optimus Prime on the helm and walks out of the monitor room. Optimus Prime frowns as she stops playing.

“I don’t want to do that,” she says. “No, I promised to be good. I can’t break that promise. But he would get in trouble. He’s our caretaker! Don’t you like him?”

Optimus Prime stands with a huff. She steps up to the door and peeks out of the monitor room. No one stands in the hallway and she sprints to the room across the hall. She heads toward the only other mech’s quarters she knows besides Bumblebee’s. She stands on her tiptoes trying to reach for the panel. She huffs when she’s too small. She looks around the hall for something to stand on. She spots a box by another set of quarters. She runs over to the box and starts pushing the large box to Ironhide’s quarters. She climbs up on the top of the box and stands. She starts to type in the code she saw Ironhide type in. The door opens and she sees crystal figurines lining the wall on a bookshelf in front of datapads. The top of the box caves in and she falls into the box, packaging peanuts swallow her. 

 

“What is this doing here?” Ironhide asks. “Why’s Prime’s door open?”

Ironhide picks up the box and carries it away from the Prime’s quarters. Optimus Prime frowns and huffs with her arms crossed. It wasn’t Ironhide’s quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make everyone happy, I am trying to work ahead to have a chapter posted each day in all the stories that are not complete. This is one of the stories that will have a chapter a day.


	12. Ratchet gets a play buddy times two

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walk by Wheeljack’s lab, the door stands open partially.

“Wheeljack?” Sideswipe asks and peeks in.

“Let’s just go Sides,” Sunstreaker says. 

“This would be the perfect time to scour his inventions and find one for our prank,” Sideswipe says heading into the lab.

“You understand this is Wheeljack you’re talking about,” Sunstreaker says. “He turned the Hatchet and Prime into femme sparklings.”

“I won’t touch anything,” Sideswipe says, waving Sunstreaker’s comment away. Sunstreaker follows Sideswipe into the lab, watching over his shoulder for Wheeljack. 

“Hey look here, a shrink ray,” Sideswipe says and picks it up. He fiddles with the controls and the device starts smoking. A loud explosion causes Wheeljack to run in from the storage unit in the back of his lab. 

“Not again!” Wheeljack whines as he sees two sparklings sitting on the floor. One mech with his arms crossed and the other looking up dazed at the suddenly larger world around him. 

:Wheeljack to Prowl,: Wheeljack says picking up the device. :We have a—:

The device starts sparkling and Wheeljack screams as it shocks him. 

:Wheeljack!: Prowl yells over the comm. He runs into the lab with Ratchet bouncing in his arms. Ratchet’s helm swirls and he makes a noise before pink Energon covers Prowl’s front. “Sorry Ratchet.”

Prowl sets the sparkling down and takes the rag out of his subspace and wipes off the Energon. He looks up to see three sparklings sitting on the floor. He twitches and falls to the floor. Ratchet starts wailing at seeing his caretaker fall. First Aid and Hoist run to the lab and sees three more sparklings. First Aid turns to the doorframe and starts banging his helm against it. Hoist pats the medics back and starts working on rebooting Prowl.


	13. Prime Problem

Optimus Prime pops her helm out of the box when it stops moving. Her surroundings are dark, darker than Bumblebee’s room at night. 

“Help,” Optimus Prime says and turns around in the box. Nothing. Absolutely nothing in view. “Help?”

Something moves in the darkness. Something reflects his optics light. It starts moving toward him. The object pounces and Optimus Prime screams. She falls backward and the box dumps. Something wet hits her face repeatedly and Optimus Prime onlines her optics. She sees the light flicker on and a furry orange and white cat licking her face. 

“Prime, what are you doing in here?” Ironhide asks and kneels down to pick her up. “Did you find a friend?”

Optimus Prime nods and starts petting the cat. 

“Can I keep him?” Optimus Prime asks.

“You can keep her,” Ironhide says. “Let’s get you back to your caretaker.”

“I can get back myself,” Optimus Prime says and walks out of the room. She looks around and frowns. 

“Not so sure now, are you kid,” Ironhide says. Optimus Prime shakes her helm and holds up her servo. Ironhide smiles and holds her servo and leads Optimus Prime to the monitor room. 

“I can go in by myself,” Optimus Prime says and picks up the cat. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome kid,” Ironhide smiles and pats Prime on the helm. Optimus Prime pushes the door open and walks into the monitor room. The desk is still empty and Prime crawls back under the desk to play. The cat circles around Prime, rubbing her side on the femme sparkling. Optimus Prime giggles as the cat put its paws up on her chest and pushes her backward. The cat starts kneeding the femme’s chest and purring. She head-butts Prime’s chin and Prime starts petting the cat.


	14. Finding the Twins and Wheeljack a Caretaker

Prowl rubs his helm as he onlines on the floor of Wheeljack’s lab. He looks up at Hoist who holds a sparkling that looks an awful lot like Wheeljack. 

“What happened?” Prowl asks.

“You crashed,” Hoist says.

“I want to crash,” First Aid pushes Sideswipe down on the floor as he runs a scan on the sparkling. 

“Why are there more sparklings?” Prowl looks around to the three sparklings.

“The twins,” Wheeljack says and points from his spot in Hoist’s arms. 

“We didn’t do nothing,” Sideswipe whines as First Aid pushes him back on the floor. 

“Which means you did,” Prowl says and stands. Ratchet latches onto his leg and looks up with shimmering optics. 

“I think he’s grown attached to you,” Hoist says. 

“Should I tell Jazz?” Prowl asks. “He might be jealous.”

“Tell me what?” Jazz asks and walks into view. He stops when he sees three more sparklings. “What happened?”

“Apparently the twins went and played with Wheeljack’s stuff and turned them all into sparklings,” Hoist says. 

“Whose gonna take care of them?”

“We can give the twins to Ironhide,” First Aid says. 

“No!” the twins scream in unison.

“That means yes in their language,” Prowl says picking up Ratchet. 

“So who’s gonna take Wheeljack?” Jazz asks.

“Someone responsible,” Hoist says. 

“Everyone else needs to be out in the field for battle,” Prowl says. “Even Ironhide will have to find someone to look after the twins when he leaves.”

“I’ll do it,” Jazz says. Hoist and First Aid look at Jazz and then laugh.

“You responsible,” First Aid says. 

“He is responsible when I threaten him with brig time,” Prowl smirks. 

“If he even so much leaves your care you will go in the brig,” First Aid says. “I’ll put you there myself.”

“Got it,” Jazz says and takes Wheeljack from Hoist’s arms. “You an’ me are gonna have loads of fun.”

“Fun!” Wheeljack squeals. 

“Play time?” Ratchet asks and looks up at Prowl.

“I suppose so,” Prowl says.


	15. Primus must hate Ironhide

“You did what?” Ironhide looks at Prowl with bright optics. 

“I stated very clearly that you are to take guardianship of the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker,” Prowl says holding up the two sparklings. “Please take them out of my servos.”

“What if I don’t?”

“I will put you in the brig along with them,” Prowl smiles and drops the sparklings into Ironhide’s servos. Prowl turns and starts to walk away. “Oh, and I expect your report on my desk in two hours.”

“Maybe I should test my cannon out on you,” Ironhide shouts. Prowl turns around with his doorwings held high.

“Is that a threat on your commanding officer?” Prowl asks, Ironhide mumbles and turns with the sparklings in servo. 

“I’m going to the pet store to buy a cage for you both,” Ironhide says. The twins look up at him, both pouting with bright optics. Ironhide grumbles then sighs, breaking at the sight. “Fine, just don’t cause trouble.”

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker nod and lay their helms on Ironhide’s chest. The sparklings fall into recharge as Ironhide reaches his quarters. He shifts the sparklings into one servo so he can type in his code. 

“Hidey,” Optimus Prime says as she runs up to the mech. “You got sparklings. Can I play with them?”

“Where is Bumblebee?” Ironhide asks. Optimus Prime shrugs one shoulder as the orange and white cat trots up to her. “They are in recharge. Bumblebee is supposed to be watching you. Where did he go?”

“Don’t know,” Optimus Prime says. Bumblebee runs around the corner and stops when he sees Ironhide and Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime turns around. “You’re in trouble.”

“Ironhide, I can explain,” Bumblebee says. 

“You do not leave a sparkling unattended,” Ironhide says. “Do you know what she did while you weren’t looking after her?”

“No,” Bumblebee looks down at his servos. 

“She locked herself in the storage room,” Ironhide says. 

“It won’t happen again,” Bumblebee looks up at Ironhide

“It better not, or someone else will be assigned to look after her,” Ironhide walks into his quarters. Bumblebee picks up Optimus Prime.

“Are you mad?” Optimus Prime asks.

“No,” Bumblebee smiles at the sparkling. “I’ll just have to take you everywhere I go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not have a chapter everyday. Sorry, blame The Allspark Reborn. 
> 
> Any one know of good pranks for Prime and maybe the twins to get into?


	16. Ratchet's Playdate

“Ratch,” Wheeljack holds up the piece of paper. Ratchet looks over at the paper.

“Prowler,” Ratchet smiles.

“No, Jazz,” Wheeljack frowns.

“Oh,” Ratchet continues painting on her piece of paper.

“Ratch, will ya pass the green?” Jazz asks as he lies on his stomach on the floor of Prowl’s office. Prowl sits at his desk working while Jazz, Ratchet and Wheeljack finger paint. Ratchet hands the green paint to Jazz.

“Prowl, come paint?” Ratchet looks up hopeful at the door-winged mech.

“I have work to do, Ratchet,” Prowl says without even looking up. 

“Come on Prowler, you could take a break to come paint with us,” Jazz jumps up and pulls Prowl toward the sparklings. 

“Jazz, I am on duty,” Prowl tries to pull away from Jazz. 

“Come paint and I’ll help you with your reports,” Jazz pouts. 

“Fine,” Prowl sighs and kneels down on the floor beside Ratchet. Wheeljack picks up a piece of paper and hands it to Prowl, small black finger prints cover the edges of the paper. “Thank you Wheeljack.”

Prowl lays his paper and starts to carefully dip his finger into the blue paint.

“You’re doing it wrong!” Ratchet jumps up, coming over to Prowl and holding out her servo. Prowl holds his servo toward Ratchet and Ratchet grabs the larger servo with both of hers and dunks Prowl’s servo into the human cake pan of paint. Prowl frowns as the paint drips from his servo, he glances at Ratchet who smiles widely at her accomplishment. 

“Thank you Ratchet for the help,” Prowl frowns, Jazz stifles a laugh. Prowl glares at the saboteur. 

“You’re welcome,” Ratchet smiles and switches from her red to yellow.

“See, this is fun,” Jazz says and dips his finger in the black paint by Wheeljack.

“Hey, my paint!” Wheeljack grabs the pan of paint. The black paint splashes out of the cake pan and onto the floor. 

“Be careful with the paint,” Prowl says and gets up to clean up the mess. 

 

Hours later, Prowl moves onto his fifth paper, Ratchet moves onto her fifteenth, Wheeljack moves onto his third and Jazz moves onto his thirtieth. The door opens and Ironhide walks in with the twins hanging off his arm. 

“I need to go to the shooting range,” Ironhide says without looking up. 

“Just set them down, we will get them some paper and paint,” Prowl says, Ironhide looks up and his jaw drops at the sight of the two sparklings and two grown mechs lying in a circle with paper scattered around them and paint in cake pans in the middle of the circle. 

“Come on over here Sunny and Sides,” Jazz waves them over, the twins drop from Ironhide’s arm and run over to the group. Sideswipe slides to Jazz’s side while Sunstreaker sits beside Prowl. Jazz and Prowl set up the twins a piece of paper and pulls the paint to them. 

“I’m going to leave now before I crash,” Ironhide says, shock still on his face and turns around. He closes the door behind him. Jazz chuckles and Prowl sighs. The door opens again and Bumblebee walks in with Optimus Prime in his arms.

“I have to go on patrol,” Bumblebee says. “Could you look after her?”

“Sure, why not,” Jazz says.

“Thanks,” Bumblebee says and sets Prime down between Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Optimus Prime looks around shyly as she sits down. 

“May I paint too?” Optimus Prime asks. 

“Of course,” Jazz places a blank paper in front of her. Sunstreaker offers her his paint pan to start. 

“Thanks,” Optimus Prime smiles and lies on her front like the others. She kicks her pedes in the air as she trails her paint covered finger over the paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you like to see the sparklings do? 
> 
> Any cute ideas, put them in a comment. This chapter was brought on by Optimus'+girls comment of some pranks to do.


	17. Energon Break

Optimus Prime holds up her paper for the rest to see.

“That’s good Optimus,” Jazz says.

“I believe it is time for Energon,” Prowl starts to get up. Ratchet holds up her picture. Prowl takes the picture out of her servos. The black and white stick figure like mechs hold servos with each other and on the left side a red and white femme stands holding the door-winged stick figure’s servo. On the right stands a red, green and white stick figure mech holding the other black and white’s servo. “Thank you, Ratchet.”

Ratchet smiles up at Prowl and starts helping Jazz clean up the paint. Prowl picks up all of the pictures and lays them on his desk. Sunstreaker taps on his leg.

“Yes, Sunstreaker,” Prowl looks down at the sparkling.

“Can we hang them up?” Sunstreaker looks up hopeful.

“After we get some Energon,” Prowl smiles and holds out his servo for Sunstreaker to take. The gold sparkling smiles and grabs the white servo, Ratchet runs over to Prowl and grabs the other white servo.

“Jazzy, will you carry me?” Wheeljack asks, blue optics shinning in hope. 

“Sure thing little boomer,” Jazz smiles grabbing Wheeljack and tosses him up in the air. Wheeljack squeals as he flies up in the air. Jazz catches the now giggling sparkling. “Like that?”

“Yes!” Wheeljack claps. “Do it again?”

“I wanna do it!” Sideswipe stomps his pede. 

“Optimus, do you want to come with us to get Energon?” Prowl asks as Jazz starts throwing Sideswipe up in the air. Optimus Prime nods and runs over. She grabs Ratchet’s servo, Ratchet jumps at the contact and looks over at Optimus Prime. The red and blue femme smiles. Prowl looks over his shoulder as he walks out of his office. “Jazz, please remember they need Energon.”

“Got it Prowler,” Jazz says as Sideswipe squeals in delight.


	18. Too good to be true

Prowl leads the sparklings to the rec room, the mechs already in there stop what they are doing and smile at the sparklings. Sunstreaker moves to hide behind Prowl as some mechs walk up to them.

“Prowl,” Sunstreaker says quietly. “Can we just . . . get our Energon?”

“Optimus, Ratchet, do you want to visit with the others?” Prowl asks. Ratchet and Optimus Prime nod and run off toward the other mechs. Prowl picks up Sunstreaker and fills a cube with sparkling grade. He hands it to Sunstreaker and fills two for Ratchet and the Prime. He sets Sunstreaker at a corner booth with the other cubes before going to get his own cube. He walks back to the table with his Energon as Ratchet and Optimus Prime climb up on the chairs beside Sunstreaker. Prowl takes a sip from his cube while he watches the sparklings chirp and talk between themselves. 

The base alarms sound, the sparklings jump, dumping their Energon. Prowl stands and picks up Sunstreaker and Optimus Prime. 

“Come on Ratchet,” Prowl leads them out of the rec room. :Jazz, take the sparklings to the security room.:

:On it,: Jazz says. Prowl opens the door to the security room.

“You can’t come in here,” Red Alert says before turning around. “Oh, Prowl what are you—“

“Will you watch them?” Prowl asks and sets the sparklings on the floor. He walks out of the room.

“Hey! You can’t leave them here!” Red Alert looks at the three sparklings staring up at him. “Don’t you dare touch anything.”

The sparklings nod in unison and spin around when the door opens again. Prowl closes the door behind him with two more sparklings in his arms.

“I’m not running a youth sector!” Red Alert says.

“This is the most secure place in our base,” Prowl says.

“Fine,” Red Alert turns around to watch the monitors.

“I need these monitors covering the battle,” Prowl motions to the right half of the monitors. Red Alert switches the feed; the Autobots appear on the monitors. Prowl starts sending off orders to the Autobots who reach the battlefield.


	19. Injured Caretakers

First Aid scurries around the med-bay getting it ready for the first wave of injured mechs. Mechs carry in the first one, Ironhide. First Aid runs a scan, hooks him up to an Energon line and various monitors. The black mech lies in stasis as First Aid starts sealing up his injuries.

“Tell me there isn’t any more injured like him.”

“Jazz,” an Autobot says as another group of mechs come in. Each holds some part of Jazz. First Aid whimpers, Hoist pats the medic on the back and starts working on piecing Jazz back together.

“Someone should tell Prowl about Ironhide and Jazz’s condition,” Hoist says. 

“I can see them perfectly fine,” Prowl says with a stern, contemplative look. “The twins and Wheeljack are temporarily without a caretaker. I will see to it that they receive another caretaker.”

Prowl walks out of the med-bay, he walks into the security room. The sparklings lie in recharge on the floor, the twins curled up with each other. Optimus Prime curled up with Ratchet and Wheeljack lies spread out on the floor with one arm thrown over Ratchet and a leg thrown over Sideswipe. 

“Red Alert,” Prowl says quietly. “I assign you as the twins’ caretaker until Ironhide leaves the med-bay.”

“Me? What, are you serious,” Red Alert looks at the second in command. “I can’t take care of sparklings.”

“If I can, you can,” Prowl picks Wheeljack up and then picks Ratchet up, both sparklings hug Prowl in their recharge. “Bumblebee will be here shortly to pick up Optimus.”

“You can’t leave them here,” Red Alert says but Prowl closes the door.


	20. The Great Plan

Prowl stands beside Jazz’s med-berth. 

“We can’t do anything more for him,” First Aid says.

“Why can you not?” Prowl asks holding Jazz’s servo in both of his.

“I . . . the war started before I finished my training,” First Aid says. “I was learning under Ratchet but then . . .”

“Is there any medic still online that could help Jazz besides Ratchet?” Prowl asks.

“One, but he . . .he’s not . . . it would be a risk to get him.”

“Who is it?”

“He’s a Decepticon.”

“Hook?”

“No,” First Aid walks to the monitor and types in the mech’s designation. A red mech appears on the screen. “Knock Out.”

:Mirage, meet me at the base’s entrance,: Prowl says. “Is he a risk to escape?”

“What? You’re not seriously thinking of bringing him here.”

Prowl walks out of the med-bay without another word. He meets Mirage at the entrance.

“What did you need?” Mirage asks with his arms crossed.

“We are going to kidnap a medic,” Prowl says and tells Mirage his plan.


	21. A Prime Building his-her army

Optimus Prime hangs upside down on the Cybertronian couch in the rec room. She watches Ratchet, Wheeljack and Sunstreaker build a fort out of blocks. Sideswipe sits by the Cybertronian size TV with a pile of blocks beside him.

“Are you ready yet?” Sideswipe whines.

“Almost,” Ratchet yells back. “Now we are!”

“Fire in the hole!” Wheeljack yells as they get behind their fort. Sideswipe throws his ammo of blocks. Optimus Prime smiles as an idea pops into her helm. The orange and white cat jumps on the couch and climbs on the femme.

“Orange crème, do you want to be my second in command?” Optimus Prime asks as she pets the cat. The cat purrs and rubs her head against the Prime’s neck.


	22. I Want You

“To build my army I need army people,” Optimus Prime paces Bumblebee’s quarters. The yellow and black caretaker was currently recharging. “I need army people willing to follow my orders. Who do I know would do that?”

The knock at the door causes Optimus Prime to jump, Bumblebee walks in and opens the door. 

“I can’t-can’t stand them,” Red Alert says and pushes the twins into Bumblebee’s quarters. “They c-crashed my systems.”

“Maybe you should go to First Aid,” Bumblebee looks worriedly at the red and white twitching mech.

“Y-Yes, good i-idea,” Red Alert nods and leaves. 

“Hey, Sunny, Sides, you remember Optimus, Prime why don’t you show the twins where they can stay.”

“Follow me,” Optimus Prime says and leads the twins to her room. “Hey, do you want to play war?”

“What is that?” Sideswipe asks.

“Well, my version is sneaking around and attacking mech’s by tagging them with paint. Are you in?”

“Yes!” Sideswipe jumps up.

“I don’t think sneaking up on mechs is a good idea,” Sunstreaker says.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Sideswipe says.


	23. The Offensive

Optimus Prime stands against the wall, she motions for Sideswipe to run across the hallway. She runs after him and slides into the wall.

“Come on, Sunny,” Sideswipe whispers.

“I don’t want to do this,” Sunstreaker says.

“Then leave,” Optimus Prime grabs Sideswipes servo. They run down the hallway toward the storage room. “We need weapons.”

“I know where some are,” Sideswipe pulls the Prime to a smaller storage room. The red and black sparkling opens the door and hits the wall with his fist. Lights flicker on and Optimus Prime stands in shock.

“These will work,” Optimus Prime smiles. “Where did you find them?”

“The humans,” Sideswipe smiles and loads up his subspace with the weapons.

“What are humans?” Optimus Prime asks as she grabs the weapons. “What are these small stretchy things?”

“They are grenades.”

“They have nothing in them,” Optimus Prime stretches one of the colorful latex bubbles. 

“You got to fill them.”


	24. You want me to do what

Prowl moves through the shadows. The temporary black paint covers his white to allow him to disappear completely in the shadows.

:You should have been in special ops,: Mirage says as he follows the Praxian.

:I was in special forces for the Praxian Enforcers before the war started,: Prowl says. :The Autobots needed my processors more than my stealth. Why do you think my designation is Prowl? Praxians give designations after their second upgrade.:

:You didn’t make a noise when you entered a room?:

:I did not make a noise anytime,: Prowl glances back at the noble. :It is a great strain to make noise other than speaking.:

:So this is normal for you?:

:Quite,: Prowl runs across the hallway, no sound of his movement comes.

:I think Jazz will steal you into special ops.:

:He will not,: Prowl watches the hallway as Mirage moves to the other side.

:Why not?:

:He is afraid I will replace him.:

:Why?:

:I was the only one in the special forces. No one compared.:

:Surely we could learn from you.:

:Jazz cannot even find me when he is training. He even has his visor on. Other Praxians had trouble knowing I was behind them.:

They reach the med-bay and Mirage peeks around the corner.

:There is a group of mechs in there,: Mirage says, Prowl glances around the corner. 

:Stay here,: Prowl says and starts to move forward.

:Where are you going?: Mirage asks and watches as Prowl sneaks into the room. Each and every mech falls to the floor offline as Prowl makes his way to the red mech. Mirage steps into the doorway. “Knockout?”

“Mirage?” Knockout asks, Prowl freezes mid climb onto the berth. “What are you doing here?”

“We need you,” Mirage says. “Someone close to me is hurt and we can’t figure out how to help him.”

“Who?”

“Jazz,” Prowl says causing Knockout to jump and trip over his own pedes.

“My paint!” Knockout screams.


	25. To Convince a Con

“No way,” Knockout glares at the Autobots. “I will not go to the Autobots to save one of you.”

“Ratchet is incapable of doing his job,” Prowl says.

“What happened to Ratchet?”

“If you won’t help then fine,” Mirage says. “When you need a favor I won’t help you brother.”

“Wait, you are brothers?” Prowl asks.

“Yes and we are leaving,” Mirage grabs Prowl’s arm and whispers to Prowl. “He’ll come running after us.”

Prowl and Mirage reach the end of the hall when they hear someone running after them. 

“Wait, I change my mind,” Knockout says. “You guys aren’t going to put me in the brig, are you?”

No,” Prowl says. “As long as you do not endanger the Autobots there will be no reason to.”


	26. Homecoming

Prowl and Mirage walk into the Autobot base, Knockout walks in behind them.

“Sunstreaker!” Red Alert screams and runs out of the security room. The small red and white mech slides to a stop in front of the wall cabinet. The gold sparkling waves a black servo from his spot on the top shelf. “Sunstreaker, you come down here this second!”

“No!” Sunstreaker smiles and shakes his helm. Red Alert stomps his pede and grumbles. Sunstreaker crawls across the cabinet and Red Alert tries following him on the ground. Sunstreaker’s helm pops up over the edge, a second later a can of paint appears and Red Alert screams as it tumbles off the cabinet and on him. Red Alert shakes as the paint slowly falls over his armor. The purple paint starts drying immediately. 

“Sunstreaker!” Prowl yells, Sunstreaker jumps and looks up at the black and white Praxian stomping over to him. He holds out his arms for Prowl as he whimpers. “That pout is not going to work on me.”

Sunstreaker sniffles and Prowl sighs. 

“You are going to help Red Alert clean the paint off, okay,” Prowl says, Sunstreaker nods and Prowl sets him on the floor. Sunstreaker puts a small black servo on Red Alert’s knee and the now purple mech looks up with shimmering optics. 

“Sorry,” Sunstreaker says and takes his servo and looks at the purple paint transfer with disgust. He shakes his servo and the paint stays there. He whines and points to his servo as he looks up at Prowl.

“It serves you right,” Prowl says. “Come on Knockout.”

“A Decepticon!” Red Alert screams. “You brought an unrestrained Decepticon here!”

“Don’t worry little glitching mech, I won’t come anywhere near you,” Knockout makes a show of keeping away from Red Alert. 

“Knockout, do not torment the Autobots,” Prowl says and leads the red mech into the med-bay.

“Ratchet, put that down!” First Aid says as he and Hoist hide behind a berth. Ratchet sits on the floor with med-bay tools around him. He waves the laser scalpel in the air. 

“Ratchet,” Prowl says as he stands right behind the sparkling. The small red and white sparkling looks up, falling backwards against Prowl’s pedes. “Put down the tool, they are not toys.”

“Carrier!” Knockout yells. “What have you done to my Carrier!”

Prowl jumps as Knockout pushes him away and picks up Ratchet. Ratchet stares at the red mech then starts giggling. 

“You Autobots are evil,” Knockout holds Ratchet close to himself.


	27. Rising Counter

Sunstreaker runs into the rec room, Ratchet and Wheeljack looks up from playing with the blocks. 

“Can I play with you?” Sunstreaker asks. 

“Sure,” Ratchet says and hands Sunstreaker a block. Sunstreaker turns the block over in his servos. “You can sit down.”

“Oh,” Sunstreaker sits and looks at the others. “I think my brother is going to get in trouble.”

“Why do we care?” Wheeljack asks.

“I don’t want to be blamed for it,” Sunstreaker says.

“What is he doing?” Ratchet looks over at the gold sparkling.

“He and Optimus are building an army,” Sunstreaker frowns. “They’re going to prank people.”

“Well then we have no choice,” Ratchet stands with fists on her hips. “We just got to build our own army.”

“We could be the Hatchicons!” Wheeljack jumps up. Ratchet sighs and smacks herself on the forhelm before falling backward on the floor. 

“Why? Why me? Why am I surrounded by crazy people?”

“It’ll be alright,” Sunstreaker pats Ratchet on the shoulder. The femme looks up at him.

“Will it?” Ratchet pouts, Sunstreaker nods.

“I know a stash of weapons Sider’s don’t know about,” Sunstreaker smiles.


	28. Rising Army of the Prime

Optimus Prime stands in the hallway, fists on her hips while Sideswipe sits on the floor. 

“We need more army people,” Optimus Prime paces in front of Sideswipe. “Who could we get?”

“Sunn-no, uhm,” Sideswipe sighs. 

“The way I see it, the other side will have three army people,” Optimus Prime says. “We need one more army people. Who would want to join?”

Optimus Prime paces, tapping her chin. Sideswipe watches as Prime paces. He notices movement from the corner of the hallway. Something shiny reflects the hall light.

“Prime,” Sideswipe says warily as Optimus Prime continues her pacing. 

“They need to be able to follow orders,” Optimus Prime says.

“Prime, someone’s coming,” Sideswipe jumps up. The shiny bot walks up behind Optimus Prime. 

“They need to be able to—“

“Prime, there’s someone behind you,” Sideswipe says.

“You can’t scare me with that,” Optimus Prime wags her finger at Sideswipe. 

“No there really is someone,” Sideswipe points. Optimus Prime turns around and screams when he sees who Sideswipe was talking about.

“Reporting for duty sir,” the seeker femme giggles as Optimus Prime tumbles to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter, it's a series. I'm waiting on a possible co-author. Might be a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunny: http://tf-bunny-farm.livejournal.com/443230.html
> 
> 5\. Optimus or Ratchet (could be both) have turned into sparklings. Their genders have changed as well.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers


End file.
